icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Episode 04 - Always 100%!
is the fourth episode of the Aikatsu Stars! Anime Series. It aired on April 28, 2016. Summary To be on Aikatsu! TV is something that brings joy to Yume and Laura. With also the appearance of Hime, things keep motivating them even more. However, it is revealed that they will be working behind the scenes. To Yume this was rather dissapointing to hear, but when she is told to come by early the next morning, she hears her most loved person playing the piano... Plot Anna announces to the class that they will be getting the chance to be on Aikatsu TV, with Hime and Yozora counting on them to continue working hard and to do their best. Excitedly the class agrees to do their best and Yume starts imagining Hime inviting her to join a Unit they will call "Princess Dream" until Laura snaps her out of her fantasy. Yume claims it was nothing before promising to give it her all. The class is disappointed to learn later on that they weren't invited to participate on the show, but to do backstage work instead. However, they work hard, with Laura pointing out its valuable work in its own way. It's then some girls spot Hime and Yume drop her items to get a closer look until a man stops her, telling her that she should focus on her work instead of "downgrading herself to a fan". She agrees, but can't help but sneak a peak anyway. They watch the girls curiously and note that they seem to be troubled and begin to leave. The man catches them and tells them to call the other girls over. With that, the man reveals they will be rebuilding the entire stage. The girls are annoyed, but he tells them they don't have the time to sit and complain about it and asks them to work as hard as they were previously. Later, at school, Yume complains to Koharu about her rough day before asking her what she did with Yozora. As it turns out, Koharu got to help her with fitting while she prepared for a fashion show coming up within the next few days. She shows Yume the pictures she took before bringing up the upcoming show; which earns a blank response from Yume. Laura joins the girls and reminds Yume of the hard work they did that day, pointing out that is the show, "S4 Presents: A Premium Night". Yume is still confused and claims it slipped her mind, but neither girl buys her excuse. She apologizes, saying she's been worn out since they worked earlier, and she resumes eating. Yume lays down in bed and tries to convince herself that all though her day was bad, Hime most likely has it worse. Koharu assures this is the case, pointing out that not only did Yozora have three interviews that day, but she also had a lesson. The next day she has a photo shoot as the cover girl for Aikatsu Style Girls. She gets up to close the window, but stops upon hearing the piano music play in the distance. After she remarks on it, the music stops. Before going to sleep, Yume makes a wish to see Hime for herself the next day. The next day, her hopes are crushed when she is reduced to doing backstage work again. Laura comes by to give her a hand stacking small boxes and then an man comes by to bring them some snacks and drinks to take a break. As Laura and Yume sit down they chat about the snack until the man comes by to ask Yume for more help. He has her take a cart of boxes to a specific room, and while Yume passes she spots some Yozora in the middle of her photo shoot. She watches with amazement and spots Koharu, recalling the photo shoot she mentioned the previous evening. She then overhears their discussion about Yozora and Hime's show the next day, and comments on how lucky Koharu is to get to work with Yozora. With this, she starts wondering why she even joined the Song Class to begin with. As the work day comes to an end, the man speaks to the girls- only to stop and give Yume more work when he catches her chatting during his lecture. He decides to make her come back the next day at six am to make sure all of the props are correct and sends the girls off. Laura brings Yume a drink and tries to convince her that this could be a good thing, then tries to convince her to try the nutritional drink they prepared for that day of work. Yume hesitates, believing it will be bitter, but hesitantly tries it. She is surprised by the taste and comments on it. The next morning Yume gets out for a jog to wake herself up when she hears the piano playing. She notes how early it is before the figure opens the window, revealing herself to be Hime. Yume greets her and Hime invites her inside to speak to her, with Yume awkwardly trying to speak to her the entire time. To try to help her calm down, Hime asks Yume if she had ever seen inside of a piano before, then asks her to lift the lid. Hime explains how important it is to make sure everything is in its exact, proper place in order to create a wonderful melody. She then asks how much time Yume has, reminding her that she actually has to get going now. Yume runs to the building while recalling Koharu bringing up the piano music. Happily she realizes it was Hime playing and arrives to find several members of the staff all doing their part to make the stage wonderful. She is impressed with all of the progress they made and promises to do her best too. Eventually, the work day comes to an end, and the man mentions that in a half hour the show will go live. Yozora then arrives with Koharu, and Yume happily greets her as she mentions getting to be her assistant for the day. Yozora greets the girls, and Hime arrives with another student. She apologizes to everyone for increasing their workload, but she thanks them for all the hard work and how great everything looks. With that, the girls are led away to finish preparing while the students help the audience members to the performance hall. The show begins, with the teacher of Moon Beauty class, Miwa acting as host. The girls recognize him from the side of the stage, and he invites Hime and Yozora to come out, as the special guests of the show. They walk down the runway and wave to the fans and share some words with them. As Yume admires everything, the manager from before approaches the girls and they discuss how much the staff continues working, even when the show starts to make sure they bring out the appeal behind the performers. He claims it's because of Yozora and Hime that they can reach one-hundred percent effort; because they put in even more than that on a daily basis. He then reveals the refreshments the girls had throughout the past few days had been made by them. Yume is impressed by this and realizes she is beginning to understand everything now. With that Yozora comes out to reveal her Premium Dress, the Arabian Sparkle coord. Followed by Hime, revealing her own Dreaming Princess coord. Miwa then joins them to announce the performance the girls will be putting on. Hime and Yozora run backstage and change into their Premium Rare dresses and appear on stage to perform "episode solo". After the performance ends, the show ends as well. While watching in amazement, Yume realizes that everyone gives one-hundred percent whenever they work in order to bring together one amazing show in the end. The girls head backstage, where the manager thanks them for their hard work, while Laura thanks him for the work experience. The man gives them some words of encouragement and teases Yume, causing everyone to laugh as she pouts. Characters *Yume Nijino *Laura Sakuraba *Hime Shiratori *Koharu Nanakura *Tsubasa Kisaragi *Yuzu Nikaidō *Yozora Kasumi *Yamaguchi Trivia * The song episode Solo makes its debut as an insert song in this episode. * The Arabian Sparkle Coord makes its debut in this episode. * During one of the photoshoots, Yozora was seen wearing the Paisley Chiffon Dress from the real life apparel line, Aikatsu! Style. ** Her photoshoot in the anime for Aikatsu! Style also mirrors reality, as she is spokesperson of the apparel brand in real life. Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season One Category:Episodes